


某一个结婚纪念日（炎x巴）

by CaKon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaKon/pseuds/CaKon





	某一个结婚纪念日（炎x巴）

结婚纪念日

 

巴蕾娜刚回到家，一推门进来，就看见厨房里炎忙碌的身影。

“巴蕾娜，你回来啦！”

炎系着白底粉红色印花的小围裙，正将一个放了小面团的烤盘放进烤箱，听到了老婆大人的声音，立刻招呼道。

“嗯。你怎么这么早就回来了？工作请假了？”

巴蕾娜一边放下包一边换鞋，手里握着的礼品袋被她不动声色地移到了身后。

今天是一个特殊的纪念日，虽然频率高到每年都会有一次，而且她和炎两人已经共度了不知道多少次这个日子，但她还是乐于为此稍微准备一番。

“当然了，亲爱哒，你记得今天是什么日子吗？”

炎擦了擦手，走到了巴蕾娜面前，双臂张开，笑嘻嘻地求一个拥抱。

巴蕾娜悄悄地看了一眼炎右手无名指上闪着光的戒指，一下贴进了炎的怀里，双臂环绕住炎的腰背肌肉，脸埋在了炎的胸口。

与此同时，被巴蕾娜藏在身后的礼品袋中的一个迅速消失，另一个则被她用能力浮空，压低了位置，

“嗯，今天是……”

巴蕾娜含糊地回答着，头发隔着衣服蹭着炎的皮肤，她希望通过这种撩拨的方式转移一下话题。

然而对于巴蕾娜每个举动的缘由都能了解得十分透彻的炎并不打算上钩，他一边抚摸着巴蕾娜的弧度完美的腰肢，边把头往巴蕾娜的身后探去：

“嗯？你藏了什么吗？”

“什么都没有。”

巴蕾娜嘟起嘴掰过老炎的脑袋，一副要索吻的表情，炎红着脸笑了一下，却不为所动地向左前方踏出一步，就是要绕过巴蕾娜看看她身后到底藏了什么。

“嗯~~~”

“嗯~”

两人同时哼出一声撒娇般的鼻音，维持着拥抱的姿势，像跳交际舞般你来我往地扭来扭来，从玄关勾勾搭搭到客厅。

用胸怼胸的方式将巴蕾娜轻轻压在墙上，炎伸手拉起了无处可藏的礼品袋。

“就一瓶酒啊……”

“你很失望喽？”

巴蕾娜看着炎闭起一只眼向着小小的礼品袋内张望，忍不住笑了起来。

“没有啦……嗯？等等，如果我失望了的话，你是不是要补偿我一下？”

炎顺手把袋子转移到餐桌上，继续将胸肌抵在巴蕾娜的胸上，双手牵起巴蕾娜的两只手，把头凑近了些。

“那你要什么补偿啊？”

巴蕾娜故意压低声音向炎问道，她微红的脸上，蓝色的双眸以一个犯规的角度向上盯住了炎的眼睛，让炎的心跳瞬间加速了起来。

炎没有答话，却也带着充满情意的微笑凝视着巴蕾娜的脸。

暧昧的气氛在空气中蔓延。

老夫老妻了，玩什么暗示……

几分钟后，巴蕾娜的心中非常不合时宜地出现了这样一句吐槽，紧接着，她就因为无法承受炎那灼热的视线而撇开了眼神。

“哈哈，你输了，今晚我在上！”

“你是小孩子吗……”

这场在旁人看来无聊至极的游戏的胜利确立了炎今天在床上的主导地位，他毫无客气地立刻在巴蕾娜的左右脸颊上各亲了两下。被亲完后，巴蕾娜满脸通红地鼓着脸扭过头去，也不知道是因为被炎盯着看了半天，还是因为输了游戏所致。

炎将巴蕾娜的左手放在了自己的腰上，空出一只手揉乱了巴蕾娜头顶的头发。摸了一会儿，巴蕾娜才把头转回来，脸上挂着像是不服输般的笑意：

“先提醒你，现在才是下午。”

说着，巴蕾娜突然抽回双手，一把按住炎的肩膀，将他就近推倒在了旁边沙发上。

“哎呦喂~”

炎装腔作势地发出一声惨叫，两手失去平衡一样地胡乱甩动，却还特意把身体放平和踢掉拖鞋。

“别太得意哦。”

巴蕾娜掀起有些紧身的短裙，以相当粗鲁的姿势跨坐在了炎的腰间，然后双手固定住炎的脸，直接吻了下去。

炎还没有来的及再看一眼巴蕾娜被黑丝覆盖的性感内裤，就被嘴唇与舌尖湿润柔软的触感迷得失了神。

口水的交缠吞咽声盈满了炎的耳畔，尽管两人的关系早已亲密到不会在意这些琐事，炎还是有点庆幸自己在午饭吃完洋葱之后刷了牙。

只是稍微地亲了一下，巴蕾娜便又直起了身子，收回了一只脚，看样子是打算从炎的身上离开。

“欸？不继续吗？”

炎维持着乖乖躺好的姿势，耍赖般地拉着巴蕾娜的手问道。

“现在就做的话，晚上你还可以吗？”

“不要小瞧我啊，在你面前我怎么可能不行！”

“是吗……”

巴蕾娜正翘着腿坐在沙发边缘，听了炎的话歪着头莞尔一笑，将手轻轻地压在了炎的大腿之间露出的沙发皮上。

“现在我把你榨干了的话，晚上你还能动？”

“虽然有点犯规，不过你要现在榨干我也不是不行。或者说其实这样更好啊……”

炎的眼珠子咕噜咕噜转了一圈，也不知道擅自脑补了什么，对于巴蕾娜宛如嘲讽似的调情十分受用。

“算了吧。”

巴蕾娜摇头否认了自己刚才开玩笑提出的提案，一巴掌拍在炎的大腿上，随即站起来催促道：

“起来啦，晚饭还没做好吧？我来帮忙。”

 

晚上7点整，炎关掉了房间里所有的灯，将4根红色的蜡烛点燃，插在新买的烛台上。

烛光中，炎将琴谱放在了客厅里的立式钢琴架上，随意地按下一个琴键，紧接着，一首缓慢而抒情的曲子便从钢琴中悠然传出。

确认餐桌上的食物装饰都准备完毕之后，炎随意地靠在沙发上，等待着心爱的妻子换好衣服下楼。

“每年都放这首歌啊……”

“当然了，结婚纪念日就要放结婚时候听的歌呀。”

炎边答边转头看向楼梯，率先映入他眼帘的，是巴蕾娜雪白的赤足和飞扬的白色裙角。

偏白色的印染雪纺长裙、贝壳形状的项链、若隐若现的双腿和锁骨……巴蕾娜的装扮一点也不正式，但是非常符合炎的喜好。

两个人自己过的结婚纪念日，难道还需要正式吗？

炎走向楼梯，伸手接过了巴蕾娜递来的左手，没有什么多余的吻手礼，直接把人拉进了自己的怀里。

“你这么穿真好看。”

“我也这么觉得。你也很帅。”

巴蕾娜露出了一个满意的笑容，眼睛弯成了月牙形，抬头给了炎一个轻吻。

贴紧巴蕾娜的脸庞，一股清甜的香气窜入了炎的鼻子，炎轻轻嗅了嗅，嘴唇沿着巴蕾娜的唇角向上，一直吻至她的额头。

“新洗发水？好好闻啊……”

“桃子味的，你要试试吗？”

“今晚吗？”

“嗯……”巴蕾娜的手指骚动着炎的头皮，声音突然沉了下来，带上了一丝魅惑的音调，“要我帮你洗头吗？”

这句话无疑是共浴的邀请，炎差点没憋住露出猥琐笑容，连忙装作正经的样子点头应允，搂着巴蕾娜走到餐桌边。

餐桌中央，一个用白色与粉色奶油裱花的圆形蛋糕被各色菜肴包围，蛋糕上插着两根红色的半心形的蜡烛，拼成一个完整的爱心。

两人面对面就座，默契地对视一眼，将对方在烛光中被暖色渲染的身影牢牢地印在自己的眼中，同时举起手边的葡萄酒杯。

“叮——”

炎的声音伴随着玻璃杯的敲击声响起。

“巴蕾娜，结婚纪念日快乐，我爱你。”

“我爱你，直到永远。”

 

清晨，柔和的阳光透过落地窗洒在了卧室的大床上，同时也洒在巴蕾娜伸出被子外的长腿上。

几件缀满蕾丝的情趣内衣凌乱地躺在地毯上，和它们一起的，还有已经变得皱巴巴的雪纺长裙，显然两个人度过了一个美好的夜晚。

经过几次翻身，巴蕾娜终于感受到了太阳的温度，她哼唧哼唧地抱着隔壁仰头大睡的炎的胳膊蹭了两下，而后单手撑着床坐了起来。

昨天什么时候睡的？第二次的时候？

好像凌晨的时候还有一次来着？

巴蕾娜理了理睡乱的头发，对于昨晚的愉快经历有些记忆模糊。

想着今天炎怕是会睡到中午，巴蕾娜轻轻掀开被子，转移了条睡裙到手边，打算穿上衣服下楼准备点吃的。不过还没等巴蕾娜穿好内衣，两条不安分的手臂就环住了她的腰。

“大早上的，要去哪里啊哈~亲爱的？”

一边打着哈欠，带着轻微黑眼圈的炎用着撒娇地口吻向巴蕾娜询问道。

“做饭，早饭你要吃什么？”

“我要巴蕾娜的早安亲亲。”

“……我下楼了。”

一直抚摸着炎手指指节的巴蕾娜听见炎的要求，立刻把炎的手从自己的腰上扒拉了下来。

“哎哎，先别去做饭啦。”炎将顶着乱糟糟卷发的头凑到了巴蕾娜的面前，“你昨天有给我买礼物的吧？是什么是什么？”

“嗯……”

巴蕾娜嫌弃地瞪了炎一眼，发出一声长长的鼻息，下一瞬间，一个扁扁的长方体硬纸袋从天而降，直接砸在了炎的头上。

虽然以它下降的速度来说，说是轻轻地放在头上比较合适。

炎拿到了礼物，顿时笑得眼睛都眯了起来。他打开袋子，又拆开里面露出的黑色烫金字包装，抽出一件叠好的香槟色衬衫。

抖开衬衫后，最引人注目的是衬衫左背部上那一块显眼的花纹。暗金色的绣线层层叠叠，从肩头描至腰部，勾勒出了半边翅膀的形状。

“这个是订做的吗？画的真好看啊！”

“嗯，你要不要试穿下？”

“洗完澡吧，现在身上都是汗。”

说着，炎将衬衫重新叠好，放回了袋子里。再抬头时，巴蕾娜的脸庞已经出现在他的眼前。

“干嘛啦，不穿上衣离我这么近，公粮昨天都交干净了，现在已经软无力了。”

“……”

巴蕾娜似乎是对炎的骚话颇为无语，她用关爱傻子的眼神瞅了炎一眼，脸上微微有些发红，接着双手捧起炎的脑袋，吧唧一口亲在了炎的嘴上。

“你要的早安吻。”

“哦哦~”

炎对于巴蕾娜的行为早有预料，他笑着搂过巴蕾娜的肩膀，回以她一个深深的舌吻。

“话说，巴蕾娜。”

“嗯？”

“你送我这件衣服，是在暗示那个什么吧？”

“啊？”

“就是那个啦，我是你翅膀……之一？”

“才不是！”

 

结婚纪念日 完


End file.
